ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
In Time
In Time is the 3rd episode of Will 10 X Plot Extremis Kills Ben Tennyson and throws the universe into Peril, so Will and His group must travel in time and save Ben. Script Previously on Will 10 X The main Bridge Chair turns to show Ben Tennyson sitting upon it.. (Will): Ben!?!?! Will looks closer to realize that Ben is unconscious (Will): What have you done to him!?!? (Extremis, walks up): Nothing Extremis grabs Ben By the neck (Extremis): Yet.... Themesong Extremis inserts his claws into Ben’s neck, draining his energy before dropping his lifeless body to the floor (Will): Ben! At that moment there is a white light that engulfs everything. The next thing he knows Will is in a bar. (Will): look i’m just asking for a Coke.... (Paradox): I’m afraid there’s no time for that, young Levin.. (Will, turns around): What? who are-? Professor Paradox? (Paradox): Yes, but there isn’t any time.. (Will): What do you mean? (Paradox): Something has happened... Something that is unraveling time... (Will): Ben’s death... (Paradox): Yeah, I’m going to let you Fix this... but a warning, YOU MUST NOT COME IN CONTACT WITH YOURSELF. Another white flash of white and Will is back in the Rustbuckett X. (Will): Wait.. What? Wait where Am i??!? (Will, in the distance): So anyway, We have brought you 4 here, because we need your help. (Joe, in the distance): What for? (Will, in the distance): That’s the thing, i can’t tell you unless you are 100% sure you wanna do it. So with that said anyone who wants to leave, Kevin will show you out (Will, in the distance): Last call, wanna leave go ahead... (Will 1): What the hell? Will walks down a hall and looks into a room. (Will 2): Ok then, you can’t change your mind once you hear what it is.. (Joe): Just tell us already! (Will 2): Ok then.. (Will 1): What the hell?!?! (Will 2, turning his head): What was that? (Will 1): oh crap Will 1 ducks back into the hallway as Will 2 looks out the door. (Will 2): Huh... Will 2 walks back into the room. (Will 1): Wait a second... Did paradox send me back in time? Professor Paradox appears in front of Will again. (Paradox): Yes, i did, in order to save ben, and time... Now you have to figure out how to save ben, without running into yourself (Will): Aw you’re not gonna tell me how? Paradox had already disappeared. (Will): Eh, crap... Will walks down to the hanger, just in time to see the jets take off. (Will): Aww damn it! Will activates his Megamatrix and turns into Gravattack. (Gravattack, to himself): What the? Who is this? i don’t even... Oh well... i hope he can fly. Will jumps out of the hangar and flies off after the jets. Eventually he gets to extremis’ ship. (Gravattack): now I got to find Ben. (Will): Come on guys, this way (Gravattack): ooooh crap Gravattack ducks through the corridor. (Gravattack): i really need to remember what i did... Just... where is the bridge. Gravattack walks past a directory. (Gravattack): damn it... is it this way? He passes the same directory. (Gravattack, turning around): oh... duh... ok so this way He heads off in the same direction and is soon stopped by nanite guards. (Gravattack, holding his hands out): look guys I don’t wanna hurt you The guards lift off the ground, while Gravattack’s hands light up (Gravattack): Woah! Gravattack sends the guards flying then times out (Will): Oh man! Will keeps running till he reaches the bridge. (Will): ok, so there will be many guards Will fiddles with his megamatrix and Turns into GeoDude (GeoDude): This’ll Work GeoDude turns his hands into rock blades and prys the door open (Extremis): I’ve been waiting for you Will Levin (GeoDude): Really? I feel flattered (Extremis): To be honest I didn’t expect you to arrive THIS soon (GeoDude): good Now give Ben back (Extremis): You’d like that. Wouldn’t you? (GeoDude): well actually, y- Extremis sends tentacles to grab and choke GeoDude (GeoDude): ACHK (Extremis): out of the world’s heroes, Ben Tennyson is by far the greatest threat. I will kill him, then i will kill you. Extremis slams Will on the ground. GeoDude shoots spikes, which slices the tentacles. (Extremis): Argh!!! (GeoDude, picking up Ben): Wake up Ben! We’re getting out of here. (Ben, slowly regaining consciousness): what? GeoDude carries Ben out, and carries him to the hanger (Extremis): WE WILL MEET AGAIN (Ben): what’s going on? (GeoDude): Get in the Jet, Ben. Ben scurries up the ramp (Ben): wait, what about you? (GeoDude): I’ve got somewhere else to be. (Ben): oh, ok GeoDude disappears in a flash of light, while Kevin, Gwen, Taylor, Will, Chris, Ryan, Joe, Bryce, and Tara walk into the hanger. (Gwen): BEN! (Will): b-ben?!? but how? The group rushes into the jets, and they take off. The scene cuts to Extremis attempting to reattach his tentacles, wiping up blood as he does. A glowing figure walks out, back of the head only visible. (Glowing Figure): Have we started the revolution? (Extremis): Yes, Ray, the Revolution Rises. THE END Trivia *Will 1 is Future Will and Will 2 is Past Will Category:Episodes Category:Will 10